Un Nombre Para Mi Ángel
by Tatsuky
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tiene un ángel guardián, uno muy hermoso y escandaloso. Sólo hay un problema, al angelito le falta un nombre. SasuNaru.
1. Mi ángel sin nombre

¡Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Este fic fue escrito hace nueve meses, hasta recuerdo la fecha… XD Todo este tiempo estuvo en borrador. Como es algo corto, me entraron ganas de escribirlo. La idea surgió de una historia que mis primas me contaban cuando era una pequeña mutante de cinco años. Se trataba de ángeles guardianes y del nombre que se le tenía que asignar, ellos elegían a una persona muy amada para servirle y cuidarle. O algo así o.ó…

Bueno, espero no les parezca tan desastrosa la historia. En todo caso ¡culpen a mis primas! XD. Ne, es broma, YO me hago responsable de todos mis actos Y.Y

Anyway, espero que sea de su agrado. Me disculpo por si encuentran algún HORROR ortográfico ^^U

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir y después los devuelvo.

NO gano nada escribiendo, así que no rompo ninguna ley y no pueden denunciarme XD

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_*****__**UN NOMBRE PARA MI ÁNGEL***_

_b__y Tatsuky_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Mi ángel sin nombre**

…Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a un callejón sin salida. Todo estaba oscuro y llovía con fuerza. Estaba jadeando. Sus perseguidores no tardaron en hacer presencia. Era una clara desventaja, cinco contra uno. El muchacho dejó de jadear, acomodó sus cabellos azabaches y volteó dispuesto a hacerles frente. Era una lástima, hubiese preferido no pelear, pero algunos sólo entienden a la fuerza. Los agresores sonrieron, el muchacho tenía agallas. Finalmente uno de ellos se acercó dispuesto a atacar.

- Voy a hacerle ciertos arreglos a tu cara niño- graznó el hombre, era corpulento y se sabía muy fuerte.

-… Es una lástima, yo no podría hacerte lo mismo- sonrió – tu cara no tiene arreglo.

El hombre enfurecido arremetió contra él cual toro al divisar la capa roja. Sin embargo el muchacho logró esquivar el golpe con facilidad. Esto sólo hizo rabiar al mayor. Trató nuevamente de encestarle un golpe, de igual manera el muchacho lo evadió pero esta vez aprovechó la oportunidad y pateó con mucha fuerza su estómago.

Los cuatro espectadores se hartaron de ver y quisieron intervenir. Una golpiza siempre es más divertida si la víctima está en desventaja (lógica de pandilla).

El muchacho supuso lo que pasaría y se preparó. Evaluó la situación, uno de ellos estaba en el piso vomitando por el golpe recibido, tendría que pelear contra cuatro, sabía que no respetarían regla alguna, así que tendría que estar preparado para lo que viniera. Sin embargo los maleantes sobrepasaron su nivel de cobardía, cuando uno de ellos sacó un arma, una pistola.

Las cosas habían dado un giro repentino, el muchacho creyó que querían golpearlo, una advertencia como solían decir, no creyó que llegarían a matarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo qué es esto no?- uno de los tipos hizo referencia al arma- ¿Te enseñan de esto en la escuela?- se burlaba. El muchacho se veía tranquilo y eso lo molesto –Verás, esto sirve para matar…- aun no cambiaba la expresión tranquila de su rostro –sólo apuntas al objetivo… –levantó el arma a la altura de la frente del muchacho, éste empezó a sudar frío, miraba fijamente la pistola.-…y aprietas aquí- amagó con presionar el gatillo, el muchacho estaba listo para esquivar, si es que era posible, el proyectil. Cerró los ojos.

Escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, demasiado, no podía ser el sonido que emite una pistola al ser disparada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una luz blanca que resplandecía con fuerza, dilataba sus ojos.

- Pero qué…- Susurró el muchacho, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo.

Cuando todo se hizo oscuro de nuevo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para luego frotarlos un poco, al abrirlos se encontró viendo ahora un fuerte amarillo, un celeste profundo y seis curiosas marquitas. El rostro de alguien se hallaba a pocos casi imperceptibles milímetros de su cara.

- ¡AH!- Obviamente se sorprendió y se alejó. Se puso de pie en posición de ataque, parecía en realidad posición de defensa, pero él nunca lo admitiría.-… Tú… tú… ¿Quién rayos er- -Se cortó al darse cuenta que ese alguien se le acercaba y le sonreía, parecía no haberse sorprendido.

No dijo nada más, se le quedó viendo. Era un muchacho, parecía un poco más bajo que él, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y tres curiosas marquitas en cada mejilla. Usaba una vestimenta extraña, parecía una toga, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, estaba descalzo, usaba una tobillera dorada en el tobillo izquierdo y tenía un extraño adorno de igual color que descendía de su hombro derecho y acababa en el codo del mismo, bajaba en enlaces.

Finalmente el aparecido volvió a estar delante de él.

- ¡Sasuke! –Habló finalmente, el mencionado no atinó a decir nada- ¿nh?...- miró su rostro, parecía serio-… ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué?

-… ¿Por qué "qué"?- preguntó Sasuke, le intrigaba, al parecer el aparecido lo conocía, pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Jamás olvidaría a alguien así.

-… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué no estás sorprendido?!

-¿nh?

-¡Pero que desconsiderado eres!- infló los mofletes como un niño apunto de hacer berrinche- ¡hice una entrada superhipermegaultra genial y te quedas ahí como estatua!- miró a Sasuke enfadado –Ni siquiera un "¡Wow que genial!" ¡Y encima que te salvé!- seguía gritando y fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta y divisó en el suelo un poco lejos de ellos a los cinco maleantes noqueados, mojados y… ¿y con las caras pintadas? Efectivamente, los rostros de los tipos estaban pintarrajeados, palabras, bigotes y muchos uzumaki (espirales) se extendían por su piel.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- le preguntó al rubio, quien asintió con la cabeza aún decepcionado ya que su maravillosa entrada había sido fastidiada por la manía que tenía Sasuke de no mostrar emoción alguna.- ¿Por qué?- fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente. Claro había otras que estaba pasando como, quien era el rubio, que fue esa luz, como apareció de la nada y por que era tan hermoso, no, esperen, esa no, esa se quedaba en el subconsciente.

-Pues es mi deber- el rubio se acercó a Sasuke y para sorpresa del azabache éste lo abrazó, el ojiazul se perdió en el pecho de un desentendido Sasuke. No se movió- después de todo soy tu ángel.

-¿Mi ángel?

-Hai –Alzó su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Sasuke sintió sumergirse en la profunda inocencia que desprendían esos azules ojos. Se reprendió mentalmente ¿en qué estaba pensando?- Soy tu ángel guardián.

-Ya…-habló Sasuke- quieres decir que eres un ángel, mi ángel guardián- el rubio volvió a asentir con la cabeza-muy bien, entonces eso explica la luz deslumbrante…

- Hai

-…También lo de tu extraña vestimenta

-Hai… espera, no es extraña- protestó el dichoso angelito.

- Entonces… – Sasuke lo ignoró y se hizo de pensar, tardó unos segundos-… eres un ángel…

-…Sí…-el rubio se dio cuenta que Sasuke no acababa de creerle- Sasuke –lo llamó, inmediatamente Sasuke lo miró, escepticismo en su mirada, el ángel suspiró- Sasuke relájate y mira en mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Sasuke, todo esto era muy extraño.

- Que te relajes y mires en mis ojos, vamos, no tengas miedo, yo te cuido.

-No tengo miedo án-gel –contestó Sasuke. Le hizo caso, cerró los ojos, suspiró también, trató de procesarlo todo, abrió los ojos y se perdió en el mar celeste frente a él.

Estuvo un rato así, perdido en las orbes de su compañero, hasta que le pareció ver un destello en el ojo izquierdo, se concentró. Inmediatamente vio todo alumbrarse alrededor de él. Miles de imágenes que él nunca había visto pasaron velozmente, pero aún así pudo ver cada una de ellas. Una mujer, un bebé, un niño pequeño, se reconoció, ¡era él!, un chico en clases, jugando, hablando, comiendo, leyendo, escribiendo, pintando, dibujando, durmiendo, ¿bañándose?.

Las imágenes desaparecieron tan de repente como aparecieron.

Nuevamente Sasuke se encontró mirando los ojos ahora algo humedecidos de su ángel. No supo como reaccionar.

-¿Ves Sasuke?, toda tu vida, hasta la ínfima cosa que has hecho, aunque no lo notaras yo estaba ahí, vigilando, cuidando- Sasuke no quería creerlo- todas tus vivencias son como mías, las tengo dentro de mí- Sasuke aun estaba un poco indeciso, pero las pruebas hablaban. Ese chico, el de hermosa y angelical mirada era un ángel. SU ángel.- Siempre estarán dentro de mí. Todas.

Sasuke recordó algo.

-¿Hasta cuando me baño?- el rubio dio un pequeño respingo, pensó que había cortado la serie de imágenes a tiempo-¿También necesitas tener eso guardado dentro de ti? – Sasuke sintió como su ángel escondía la cara, le pareció tierno, o algo así.

-…Sí, nunca se sabe- respondió el rubio ángel escondiendo aún más su cara. Sasuke sonrió. Todo era tan irreal. ¡No tenía sentido!

- Ah, es cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre- Cayó en la cuenta Sasuke, había quedado claro todo respecto al ángel, pero se olvidó de lo primordial, su nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?- El ángel alzó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada seria y relajada de Sasuke, aun estaba entre sus brazos. Ni uno de los dos había roto el contacto-…pues… mi nombre…

-Sí, tu nombre- lo apresuró Sasuke- no querrás que te llame "ángel", "ángel" ¿verdad?-obvió con una de sus típicas miradas.

-¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que soy- le respondió, no quería perder.

-Sí, pero tú sabes mi nombre, ahora dime el tuyo- Sasuke no entendía su actitud misteriosa tan de repente.

-Mi nombre…- El rubio puso mirada de cachorrito pateado- no tengo… eso depende de ti.

-¿Qué?-Sasuke estaba en las mismas.

-Por favor que sea un lindo nombre –rogó el ángel con la misma mirada.

-No entiendo, ¿qué depende de mí? ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues eso, mi nombre. Me lo tienes que poner.

-Pero…-Sasuke se tranquilizó, pensó que se tenía que ir acostumbrando- A ver, otra vez… me dices que YO te tengo que poner un nombre.

-Sí, muchos ángeles se ponen uno, pero yo decidí esperar a conocerte. Así podrías llamarme desde el corazón- al ojiazul tomó las manos de Sasuke y las llevó a su propio pecho- un nombre que elijas tú, que te guste y quieras.

-No entiendo- Sasuke se soltó, el ángel se le quedó mirando- pero creo que eso es cosa tuya… elige un nombre que te guste.

El ángel no dijo nada, se le quedo viendo. Finalmente reaccionó…

-… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ME VAS AYUDAR?! - Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción tan de repente de su rubio ángel- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡NO, ERES MÁS QUE ESO! ¡ERES UN TEMEEE!

-…Espera, tranquilo, está bien, está bien, te voy ayudar a escoger el nombre.

-¿uh?- el ángel se calmó y volvió a sonreírle- ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?

-Sí, pero recuerda tiene que gustarte a ti también, yo no te voy a imponer nada.

-¡HAI!... ¡Sasuke sí me quiere!-cantaba de contento el angelito. Sasuke sólo lo miraba.

Vaya problema… y… ¿un ángel?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Muy bien, muchas gracias por leer y si van a dejar review me parecería súper^^

Voy a tratar de actualizar muy pronto. Aquí viene mi parte favorita, los posibles nombres XD.

Hasta entonces…

JA NE…

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


	2. No, ni uno es bueno

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Me demoré mucho T.T ¡gomen nasai!

Lo siento mucho, en serio. Debo este fic a alguien a quien le prometí hacer un fic sólo SasuNaru. Por ello, otra vez; ¡gomen nasai por la demora!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¿Con qué nombre se quedará el angelito? Como si no lo supieran XD.

Bien, espero les guste…^^

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. NO ganó nada escribiéndolo. Lo hago porque es un pasatiempo y adoro escribir, aunque no lo hago muy bien Y.Y

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_***UN NOMBRE PARA MI ÁNGEL***_

_by Tatsuky_

**CAPÍTULO 2: No, ni uno es bueno.**

Era de mañana, sentía los rayos de luz filtrarse por la cortina de su ventana. Maldijo en silencio y trató de protegerse de la molesta luz. Era en vano, sabía que debía levantarse y comenzar su día como siempre lo hacía. Maldijo por última vez para luego levantar la sábana con la que se cubría. Al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa.

Muy acurrucado y tranquilo se encontraba cierto personaje que recordaba de la noche pasada.

- nnnhh… -ronroneó el bulto a su lado.

Se quedó en blanco unos segundos. El extraño en su cama se movió y acurrucó más, murmurando cosas inentendibles. Hizo memoria recordando la noche pasada…

**FLASHBACK****

Después de todo el suceso que lo llevara a conocer a su ángel, Sasuke se dirigía a su casa, como era su plan desde antes que los maleantes lo intervinieran y atacaran. Sólo existía un pequeño problema. El pequeño problema que ahora lo seguía, volteó.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el moreno al ángel detrás de él.

- Camino – Obvió el chico de ojos cielo, sonriéndole suavemente.

- No me refiero a eso – Espetó Sasuke - ¿qué haces siguiéndome?

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, Sasuke dudó. El ángel se relajó y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acercó al moreno y tomó su mano alzándola para tenerla frente a su rostro, le dio la vuelta a la muñeca para poder ver el reloj de pulsera.

- Es hora de volver a casa – mencionó el ángel, luego de confirmar la hora en el reloj.

- No me has respondido, ¿por qué me sigues?- preguntó otra vez Sasuke luego de zafarse del agarre del ángel.

- Vas a nombrarme, Sasuke – anunció el rubio muy alegre – Voy a estar físicamente contigo hasta que lo hagas.

Luego de decir esto, el rubio ángel se acercó a Sasuke y lo ahogó en un abrazo de oso. El azabache no se pudo librar.

- ¿Físicamente? - Preguntó Sasuke, temiendo y presintiendo lo que eso podía significar para él.

- Sí, voy a materializarme – Explicó el menor con una gran sonrisa y aún en los brazos de un escéptico Sasuke.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- Claro, es muy fácil – Y seguía sonriendo, lo que significaba que estaba convencido, muy al pesar de Sasuke.

- Y… ¿Por qué harías eso exactamente?- Luego de esta pregunta, el rubio le miró de frente a los ojos.

- ¡Para estar contigo Sasuke!- Contestó ilusionado pegándose más a su protegido – Yo te cuido.

-…

**END OF FLASHBACK****

**- **Oye, levántate – Sasuke movía suavemente el cuerpo junto a él.

- nnnmh… - Murmuraba el rubio como protesta- Sasuukee…

El moreno luchó para que un fiero rubor no se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas, y es que escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan "extraña", le hacía sentir cosas raras, no le quiso dar más vuelta al asunto y dejó el pensamiento.

- ¡Hey! – gritó haciendo que el durmiente se levantase de un salto.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó muy desubicado el angelito, mirando para todos lados con sus ojos color cielo muy abiertos. Hasta que pareció calmarse y enfocó la mirada en Sasuke, que lo miraba muy relajado - ¿Sasuke?

- Ya era hora, levántate – ordenó el moreno.

- Pero si es muy temprano – replicó el rubio. Quería seguir durmiendo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

- No sabía que los ángeles fuesen perezosos – dijo con claras intensiones de molestar.

- ¡Claro que no!, es sólo que… es sólo que – Hizo maña el pequeño, era cierto que no era un perezoso, pero estar en un cuerpo físico le hacía sentirse muy 'pesado'. Trató de explicárselo a Sasuke y este lo miró calmo como siempre.

- Entonces no te hubieses materializado – Fue la respuesta del moreno.

El rubio se rindió, conocía muy bien a Sasuke, como para saber que a cada excusa o explicación que diera, el moreno tendría una para contradecirlo y al final todo resultaría al deseo del Uchiha.

Viéndose derrotado, el rubito se frotó los ojos con suavidad. Sasuke ya estaba fuera de cama. El chico de ojos azules apartó las cobijas y salió de su cómodo lecho. Estiró cual gato y luego fue hasta donde su moreno.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a él, frente al closet, buscando algo aparentemente. El rubio sonrió y se le acercó con suaves pasos, como si estuviese flotando.

Abrazó desde atrás al moreno, apoyando su mejilla en la amplia espalda de su querido protegido.

Sasuke se tensó y volteó ligeramente su rostro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó a secas. El ángel no se inmutó.

- Me levantaste de un grito – le recordó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la espalda del mayor. Sasuke sintió extraño otra vez – Pero aún no me has dado los buenos días – ronroneó bajito, como hace unos minutos lo había escuchado Sasuke. El chico de cabellos negros se estremeció, pero guardó compostura, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- …Buenos días – Dijo muy a secas, conteniendo la inexplicable sensación que estaba sintiendo.

- Buenos días Sasuke – Le devolvió el angelito, sin percatarse de nada.

El moreno volteó, con intenciones de separar al ángel y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue en ese momento cuando se percató. Sus instintos (hormonas revueltas de adolescente en celo) se dispararon al ver lo que frente a sus ojos se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que el angelito, por supuesto, pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que había encima del ángel, cumpliendo su cometido de cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo pero haciendo el vago intento de cubrir más de medio muslo, vio una de sus camisetas.

El rubio debió tomarla prestada como pijama, pero que diablos, eso no importaba.

Las finas piernas del ángel estaban en todo su esplendor, frente a su vista, como si… como si…

- ¿Sasuke? – Le llamó un poco preocupado el ángel, al ver que su protegido se había quedado mudo con la mirada fija como una estatua. Poco o nada caía en la cuenta el angelito que él era la causa de su estado. Viendo que Sasuke no respondía a su llamado, se le acercó más – Sasuke ¿estás bien? – preguntó sosteniendo ambas mejillas.

Sasuke se apartó y se dirigió al baño, mientras decía un vago "estoy bien". El moreno tuvo suerte de reaccionar antes de que una sola gota de sangre cayera de su fina nariz.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin entender, para luego tirarse de vuelta en la amplia y cómoda cama.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

Pasó alrededor de treinta minutos. Cuando después, ya un bañado y arreglado Sasuke bajaba las escaleras acercándose hacia su cocina. El angelical rubio lo seguía de cerca. Él también tomó un baño, pero a su pesar no con Sasuke como hubiese querido, el moreno no se lo permitió, murmurando algo de lo que no escuchó.

Sasuke le hizo vestirse con algo de ropa suya, la cual le quedaba holgada. Pero no se quejó, era muy cómoda, además era de su querido Sasuke, eso lo hacía el doble de especial.

Ya en la cocina. El moreno por extrañas razones, trataba de mantenerse alejado de su ángel. No comprendía aún, por qué se le daba al rubio de estar abrazándole y acercándosele.

Aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de partir a la escuela. Se sentó, sirviendo café para él y para su invitado. Hizo unas tostadas rápidamente y también las sirvió a la mesa. El ángel miró de cerca todo, lo que hizo pensar a Sasuke cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo lo mismo sin darse él cuenta de nada.

- Ahora…- Comentó el moreno, luego de tomar un sorbo de café – ¿Cómo quisieras llamarte? – Le preguntó al rubio llamando su atención, se le hizo tierno ver como miraba las tostadas, las cogía y miraba, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. El rubio lo miró.

- Como tú quieras – Respondió de una manera un tanto sumisa. A Sasuke no le gustó esa actitud.

- ¿Te parece bien 'dobe'? – Preguntó adrede, intuyendo lo que diría su recién conocido ángel. Gustaba de ver esa actitud en el menor.

- ¡¿DOBE?!- Chilló levantándose un poco de su lugar - ¡CLARO QUE NO! – Como había presumido, el rubio ya estaba haciendo puchero. Sasuke decidió darle algo de tregua.

- ¿No? Bueno, entonces… - Hizo ademán de estar pensando. Miró el rostro del ángel, subió un poco y se detuvo en los ojos azul cielo, recordando la primera vez que los vio. – Aoi – Creyó susurrar para sí mismo. Pero un angelito lo escuchó.

- ¿Aoi? – Él también hizo como si estuviese pensando, luego recordó algo – No Sasuke – negó un poco triste – Hay muchos ángeles que se llaman así. Suena lindo, pero sería uno más del montón – Frunció el ceño.

- Veo, creo que tienes razón – reconoció el moreno.

Así fue como, moreno y rubio se pusieron a pensar en un buen nombre. Uno proponía alguno y el otro negaba.

- ¿Daiki?

- No, muy común.

- ¿Asahi?

- No, me siento como una estación.

- ¿Sora?

- Está usado ya.

- ¿Yui?

- Es nombre de chica– El rubio entrecerró los ojos – Soy varón, ¿lo sabes no? – Sasuke no le respondió.

- ¿Yuto? – Esta vez Sasuke no espero a escuchar una respuesta – No, claro que no –negó él mismo, pensando en su significado – _"Apacible, ¿por dónde?"-_ Pensó, mientras un rubio escandaloso se moría de angustia.

- Sé más original Sasuke– Pidió el rubito, el Uchiha bufó con molestia, desviando sus ojos hacia el reloj de la cocina.

- Me tengo que ir – Anunció el moreno luego de ver la hora, mientras levantaba su tasa y los cubiertos para lavarlos, lo cual decidió dejar para después, ahora se le hacía tarde. Dejó todo y se fue al baño, el rubio lo siguió rápidamente.

- Sasuke ¿te vas? – Preguntó con tristeza, sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa – Estee… yo voy contigo – Dijo apresurado mientras seguía al moreno.

- No, tú te quedas aquí – Ordenó y al ángel no le hizo gracia – No puedes entrar a la escuela, no eres estudiante ni nada - le decía mientras se calzaba en la entrada, listo pasa irse.

- Pero yo… - Trataba de convencerle el rubito, mientras Sasuke tomaba sus cosas – Yo…

- Me voy, haz algo útil y cuida la casa. Vuelvo en la tarde.

- No. Sasuke no te vayas.

- Para cuando vuelva, te tendré un nombre – Le dijo al ángel para que no se quedara con esa carita de cachorro pateado.

- Nee, ¡espera! – Tarde, Sasuke ya había salido de la casa, el ángel se quedó en silencioso como pensando unos segundos – Ni creas que me quedo aquí – Dijo como si alguien le estuviese escuchando – Yo cuido a Sasuke - Sonrió y salió de la casa.

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

Sasuke se dirigía hacia su salón de clases. Entró rápido y detrás de él todos los demás, las clases iban a comenzar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el Uchiha escuchaba y tomaba algunos apuntes. Era un día igual a cualquiera, eso quería pensar él, pero sabía que no era así, pues al llegar a su casa, un remolino rubio lo estaría esperando.

Debía pensar en algún nombre para su ángel, entonces podría estar en calma de nuevo. Un nombre…

Se dejó relajar un poco, se giró hacia la ventana, divisó el hermoso cielo tan azul como esos ojos. _"¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará aburrido?",_ pensó un momento antes de darse cuenta que ese mismo azul en el que estaba pensando, ahora estaba frente a él, como la primera vez.

Pegado como lapa a la ventana, saludando y con una brillante sonrisa, se hallaba su ángel sin nombre. El Uchiha quedó en blanco.

- Hola Sasuke – Saludó el aparecido, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Sus ojos azules brillando de alegría.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado^^

Voy a tratar de subir el siguiente cuando me sea posible. Lo que sí puedo asegurarles, es que NO va a quedar inconcluso. ¡Eso jamás!

¡Gracias por su lectura!

Espero leer sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. ^^

Nos leemos…

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


	3. Molesto, pero muy hermoso

¡O-ha-yo!

Me demoré casi un año (exagero eh! ¬¬) y seguro me odian T-T

Últimamente he estado ocupada con los estudios y mi salud que está haciéndome pasar malos ratos, pero bueno, ese es otro tema. Uno nunca sabe lo que pasará y no es mi deseo dejar este fic sin terminar.

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Kou-chan**, a ver si así me perdona la demora, u.u Aunque creo que ya se desquitó bastante en ese e-mail donde me gritó la vida ù.ú. Pero bueno, ¡este capítulo es para ti!^^

**Y también está dedicado** a todas las personas que esperaron y me amenazaron n_ñU (miedito)

¿Aclaraciones?... aunque creo que está de más, lo escribiré: **"**_**tenshi"**_ significa ángel.

* * *

¡Oye Pancracio hazme un favor!, corre y dile a Chancleto que le diga a Hemorroido que me dijo Anacleto que grite: ¡¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA!! ¡YAY˜!

Muchas gracias por el favor ^^

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_***UN NOMBRE PARA MI ÁNGEL***_

_by Tatsuky_

-

_**-**_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Molesto, pero muy hermoso.**

Sasuke pestañeó.

Cuando quedó comprobado para sus ojos que `ese' que estaba viendo, era `ese' en el que estaba pensando, le apareció un tic en el ojo.

Ya que la seriedad era algo innato en él, actuó de la mejor manera posible ante esa extraña situación.

- ¡TÚ! – Gritó asustando a todos sus compañeros, quienes saltaron levemente en sus asientos y se voltearon a verle. El plumón con el que el profesor estaba escribiendo cayó al piso y él también se volteó para ver al culpable del alboroto.

Sasuke reparó en su actuar y carraspeó antes de recuperarse. Su cerebro trabajó a la velocidad de la luz, cuando todos se voltearon a verle, notó que sólo lo miraban a él, pasando de la calcomanía rubia en la ventana, llegó a la conclusión que para lo que a sus ojos era visible, para sus compañeros no.

Recuperó la postura característica y se escuchó un leve "disculpen" antes de que todo se sumiera en el silencio que había sido estropeado, sorprendentemente, por Uchiha Sasuke.

Los que tuvieron el privilegio de ver esta extraña muestra de humanidad por parte del frío Uchiha, temieron por sus vidas. ¿Uchiha Sasuke mostrando emociones? ¿Qué era eso?

Mientras sus compañeros sentían escalofríos y ganas de devolverle al mundo el desayuno de la mañana, Sasuke miraba de reojo hacia la ventana próxima.

Su rubio ángel aún se encontraba ahí, pero su enorme sonrisa no. El de cabellos oscuros leyó en su rostro una muestra de preocupación. Seguía observándolo, cuando de pronto, en un parpadeo desapareció. Como arte de magia ante los ojos del moreno.

Sasuke dudó y giró todo su blanco rostro hacia la ventana. Ya no estaba.

- Sasuke – Escuchó la voz cercana, justo en su oído derecho.

Volteó al instante encontrando a su hermoso ángel frente a su carpeta. Se sorprendió pero no lo exteriorizó, en cambio cerró los ojos y trató de centrarse, no era su deseo volver a mostrar una escena como la de hace un momento.

Levantó una mano, llamando la atención del profesor, este le miró y el moreno hizo una señal a la puerta, el sensei asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke se puso de pie. Caminó hasta dejar el aula, el angelical rubio lo siguió.

Una vez fuera, el de cabellos azabaches se dirigió a los servicios higiénicos.

- Sasuke – Llamó el rubio – Neh, Sasuke… - Repitió el angelito, acercándose al Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – Preguntó cortante el moreno. El ángel se detuvo - ¿No te dije que te quedases?- Le reprendió subiendo el tono de su voz.

- Y…yo – Titubeó el rubio al ver que Sasuke estaba enfadado.

- Me hiciste parecer como un tonto en el salón – Siguió recriminando, el ángel por su parte sólo bajó su mirada.

Él era consciente de que muy pocas veces Sasuke se mostraba molesto, él conocía más que nadie a su querido protegido, nunca pensó que él mismo sería algún día el causante de su irritación. Se sintió triste y ante los ojos de un ofuscado Sasuke, desapareció.

El moreno se quedó observando a la nada.

- … ¿Tenshi?

- ¿Estás aquí?

- … Sasuke, estás molesto conmigo.

- ¿Y no debería?

- … Yo sólo deseaba estar contigo – Admitió en voz baja – Mi deber es protegerte…

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas así, claro, si se le podía llamar "persona" al rubio revoltoso que en este momento sonaba muy triste.

- Entiendo. Lo siento, no debí gritarte – Se disculpó de forma calmada, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta.

Lo que obtuvo en cambio fue un fuerte abrazo de oso, Sasuke retrocedió un paso. Rubio tenshi escondió el rostro en el pecho del moreno. Dejó un besito a la altura del corazón y levanto su radiante rostro de chibi feliz.

- Perdonado - Exclamó mientras Sasuke tan solo le miraba. Viendo la sonrisa y el brillo alegre que desprendía el ojiazul, el moreno le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Sin que siquiera tuviese tiempo de abrir completamente los ojos, el moreno jadeó de sorpresa al sentir como el rubio ángel se impulsaba hacia arriba, quedando nariz con nariz, blanco y vainilla; azul y negro. Tan cerca.

- …Ángel – Pronunció el moreno, el rubio suspiró lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos cielo al compás.

- Sasuke – Habló el angelito. Puso más presión al abrazo, sus brazos rodeando los hombros cubiertos del moreno – Mi querido Sasuke.

Luego de la breve sorpresa Sasuke se dejó llevar, entrecerró los ojos y se perdió en el rostro más hermoso que jamás vio, hasta ahora. Tan irreal, tan perfectamente imposible, todo era tan extraño. El moreno cerró completamente los ojos, ordenó a sus brazos y pegó el cuerpo más pequeño al suyo.

- Hn… - Articuló el Uchiha.

- No vuelvas… no vuelvas a molestarte conmigo – Pidió el rubio acabando con el roce de narices y guiando su lindo rostro al cuello del moreno, donde se quedó descansando mientras Sasuke abría sus orbes oscuras y las posaba en las ventanas superiores de los servicios.

- … - Tomó unos cuantos segundos – Okay – Afirmó y antes que el rubio pudiese sonreír, agregó – Siempre y cuando no hagas algo tan estúpido como lo de ahora – Concluyó con la misma voz de siempre.

Tenshi arqueó una ceja, segundo y medio después se separó y miró con una de "esas" sonrisas a su querido moreno.

- ¡Serás molesto! – Se quejó haciendo uso de la bipolaridad con la que se caracterizaba – No fue estúpido – Continuó en su berrinche, er, es decir, queja – Debo estar contigo, siempre lo he hecho, ahora que puedes verme no va a ser distinto.

- Sabes las razones y qué causó eso – Le contestó el moreno.

- ¡Vuelves a levantar la voz!

- ¡Tú también lo haces!

- ¡Yo n-

- Ah… ¿estás bien? – Una extraña voz interrumpió la discusión privada. Sasuke levantó la vista del ángel y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros.

El muchacho lo miraba con expresión incrédula. Sasuke reaccionó, al parecer pasaba de nuevo. El ángel lo miró con inocencia y dijo calmadamente:- Él no puede verme –

Al escuchar la negación del tenshi el moreno respondió para zafarse - Sí

El estudiante miró como Sasuke salía de los servicios – _"Se encuentra a cada loco en estos días"_ – Pensó el muchacho.

- ¿Ves? Eso no fue mi culpa – Se defendió el rubio no bien estuvieron fuera.

- … - Sasuke rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario infantil de su precioso ángel.

Las horas pasaron. El angelito se mantuvo alejado del salón de clases de su protegido por un tiempo de quince minutos, lo máximo que pudo resistir. Sasuke divisó la melena rubia en la ventana y los enormes ojos cielo que lo miraban con profundo cariño, de rato en rato el ángel no se aguantaba y al saberse observado levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. Algo infantil que a Sasuke le pareció tierno, pero no por ello le iba a seguir el juego, así que solo se limitaba a darle una mirada acompañada de un parpadeo pausado.

Tenshi sonreía cada vez que su moreno lo miraba, algo que estuvo haciendo pocas veces durante la clase. Sin embargo; su cerebro hacia rato había despegado del planeta "realidad", encontrándose ahora en el planeta "angelical" y por lo visto planeaba quedarse un periodo muy largo.

* * *

Receso. El momento perfecto para conversar con su rubio y aclarar algunas cosas, de tipo que "se puede" y que "no se puede" hacer. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, rubio tenshi no se le apareció intempestivamente como era su costumbre. Caminó lento por los pasillos mirando para ambos lados disimuladamente, de manera que no pareciera un idiota perdido ante los demás. Minutos antes que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el receso, Sasuke ya no pudo ver al angelito en la ventana, lo que hizo que mirase a cada momento para ese lugar. Ahora la gran pregunta, ¿Dónde estaba?

Nada. No pudo encontrarlo.

Bufó de fastidio. Lo que le hizo pensar contrariado su actitud, de todas formas él quería que el rubio lo dejase en paz ¿no?, era eso lo que quería… ¿verdad?

- _"Tsk, ahora dónde se metió"_ – Pensó el moreno mientras caminaba fuera. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos, esperaba que el receso acabase pronto. En ese momento deseaba saber que le había pasado a su rubio – _"Aparece y desaparece cuando le viene en gana"_

Cuando iba a desperezarse un poco, un sonido de pisadas le hizo abrir los ojos. Se encontró con una presencia familiar, lo que no significaba para nada que fuese una presencia agradable para él.

- Sasuke-kun estuve buscándote por todos lados – Habló la chica pelirroja que había llegado, acomodó un poco los lentes que llevaba y sonrió contenta – Al fin te encontré.

- Hn – Fue la respuesta seca del moreno. La chica no dejaba de sonreírle así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, prefería la oscuridad - ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó al notar que la muchacha no planeaba irse.

- Nada en especial – Contestó de forma coqueta – Sólo quería pasar el receso… contigo – Hizo movimientos con las manos, lo que hubiese resultado, quizá lindo, si el moreno se hubiese dignado a mirarla. Pero claro tenía los ojos cerrados dándole a la muchacha la importancia que se le da a una hormiga pasar.

No hubo respuesta, como se lo esperaba. Sasuke no era un chico muy conversador de todos modos, pensó para no dañar su ego. El moreno frente a ella estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, se veía apacible y a la vez peligroso, ¿de qué forma? Ella no pudo definirlo, pero sentía una mezcla entre amor y deseo, que hacían una combinación poderosa, dándole todas las agallas necesarias para ir tras Uchiha Sasuke. Era el chico más frío y a la vez caliente que haya conocido, en eso pensaba mientras se acuclillaba frente a él con las mejillas rosadas. ¿Sería capaz ella de hacer lo que nadie más?

- Sasuke-kun – Habló bajo, de manera que solo ella puedo escuchar. Un susurro. Se inclinó un poco más al frente, dónde se encontraba el moreno, suspiró al ver el rostro blanco tan cerca – Sasuk-

- ¡SASUKEEEE! – Un gritó interrumpió su momento especial.

No tuvo tiempo de confirmar de quién era esa molesta voz, pues antes de ello fue empujada de manera no amable por alguien.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! -No bien tuvo control de su cuerpo se levantó apresurada arreglando su cabello que de seguro estaba todo alborotado. La chica estaba enfadada, pero al ver al frente su expresión molesta cambió.

Un chico rubio que no conocía de nada estaba abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke, SU Sasuke, en la mente de ella claro.

- Sasuke, Sasuke – Repetía el hermoso ángel, mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Adivina qué? – Le preguntó entusiasmado.

Sasuke se ahogaba en el abrazo, con algo de esfuerzo consiguió separarse un poco, lo que le bastó para darse cuenta de un par de cosas. La primera, su ángel traía el uniforme de la institución; y la segunda, más hermoso no se podía ver. Lo miró con duda, quería preguntarle dónde rayos se había metido, pero al pensarlo mejor ¿No fue él quien le dijo que no debería estar aquí?, decidió dejar eso, por el contrarió tenía otra gran pregunta.

- … ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – Le preguntó sin despegar la vista del uniforme.

- ¡Eso! – Exclamó el ángel levantando uno de sus dedos y pinchando con él la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke - ¡Lo adivinaste! – Anunció sonriendo para luego llevar su mismo dedo, ahora a su propia mejilla, se hizo de pensar – Aunque no era muy difícil que digamos – El angelito sonrió contento y se acomodó mejor, de manera de quedaba sentado sobre las piernas extendidas de su protegido. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y dijo: - Así no habrá problema ¿verdad? Podré estar contigo sin pre-

- ¡Un momento! - El chillido de la chica fue ahora el que interrumpió. Rubio y moreno voltearon de costado a verla- Ella lucía ofuscada, se acomodó los lentes y caminó hasta ellos, posó sus ojos en el rubio que la miraba tranquilamente - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Por qué me empujaste? Y ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar en esa posición sobre Sasuke-kun?! – Mandó todas esas preguntas al chico ojiazul.

Tenshi solo parpadeó, se alejó un poco de Sasuke pero sin moverse de su cómodo sitio. El moreno tuvo que respirar un poco apresurado, el trasero de su ángel estaba sobre su parte noble y los movimientos que hacía no ayudaban para nada. No le prestó gran atención a la cuestionadora, ya se habló de lo de la hormiga.

Los ojos celestes miraban a la chica presente – Karin – Pronunció lentamente el nombre de la muchacha. Ella dudó un segundo.

- ¿Me conoces? – Preguntó a la vez que hacía memoria. No, para nada, no le conocía.

- Hmph, claro que sí – Respondió serio al ángel, Karin arqueó una ceja como pidiendo más que eso de respuesta – Eres una de esas chicas que no dejan respirar a mi Sasuke – Sentenció con cierto enojo estampado en su voz.

Al escuchar eso de "mi Sasuke" la chica estuvo apunto de sufrir un shock, miró hacia donde se hallaba el moreno, esperando una negativa o tan siquiera una señal que diera a entender que este chico rubio estaba patinando. Sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación la dejó más que confundida.

Un timbre se escuchó, la señal de que el recesó había terminado. Sasuke tomó de la cintura a su ángel haciendo que se pusiera de pie, este entendió y lo hizo solo. Lo único que la chica escuchó fue un "tenemos que hablar" por parte de Sasuke, para luego ver como empezaban a caminar, con destino a la institución.

Una gran señal de pregunta quedó en la cabeza de la jovencita. No sabía muy bien que pensar- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Se dijo para sí misma – Sasuke, Sasuke-kun no es así… ¿verdad?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

¡Uyuyuy! ¡Pata de cuy! Esta frase la escuché de un niñito XD. Me pareció, err… interesante u.ú

Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Gomen por la demora T.T

Kami, esto se complica, díganme que piensan ustedes. Próximamente el capítulo cuatro… y seguimos con los nombres, sentimientos encontrados, el precioso ángel descubre algo…

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^

Ja ne…

_*/*/*Tsuky*/*/* _


End file.
